bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Abernathy
|image = Finn Abernathy.jpg |name.full = Finn Abernathy |name.nick = Squintern (Seeley Booth) Opie (Jack Hodgins) |gender = Male |age = 23 |birth.date = Sept 12, 1991 |religion = Christian |status = Alive |occupation = Intern |affiliation = Jeffersonian Institute |title = Doctor |father = Unknown Abernathy Jesse Houbiak (ex-Stepfather) |mother = Marlene Abernathy-Houbiak |spouse = Michelle Welton (Ex-girlfriend) |portrayer = Luke Kleintank |appearance.first = The Hot Dog in the Competition |appearance.last = The Turn in the Urn |img.size = 200px |section family = |Grandmother = Name unknown (deceased) |Cousin = Cousin Bobby (Possibly missing one hand) |appearance.list = show |section.family = }} Finn Abernathy was a squintern at the Jeffersonian Institute. First introduced in the Season 7 episode The Hot Dog in the Competition, he returned in a recurring capacity through Season 9. Finn did not appear in Seasons 10-12 and was last known to be taking classes in Boston. Personality Abernathy is a sweet southern boy from North Carolina, who is trying to live without the shadow of his past haunting him. Various people in the Jeffersonian treated him badly upon learning of his criminal past but eventually treated him better upon learning that he just wants to put his past behind him and talk science in the lab. Upon telling Hodgins this, they eventually become friends - even going as far as to tease each other. He has only gotten upset once: when Hodgins consumed the last of Finn's hot sauce that his deceased grandmother had made, ignoring the note Finn had left stating that it belonged to him and without realizing that the hot sauce had sentimental value. Finn forgave him after Hodgins used the lab equipment to discover the recipe and make more. He is a very honest person and has seen to have trouble lying, shown when his girlfriend, Michelle, visited him and requested he didn't tell her mother, Cam, but he told Cam anyway and tried to cover it up with Cam's help. Character History Finn had a criminal record with charges including joyriding, "mailbox baseball," theft, and attacking his stepfather with a hunting knife when he abused his mother and had spent some time in juvenile detention, but the record was expunged when he turned 18. Finn decided to quit, but he came back and received a warning from Brennan about not having anymore second chances. After he returns to his work, Brennan asks him if his interest in forensic anthropology was related to a plan to kill his stepfather, to which he answered yes. She also asked him if he actually killed his stepfather, which he answered no because after reading a paper she had published, he knew there was no possible way to cover up the murder if he had actually committed it with everyone at the Jeffersonian around. Season 7 In , Finn begins his internship at the Jeffersonian. In , he begins a relationship with Michelle. Season 8 In , he along with the other interns (minus Daisy) work together to go through remains in the Bone room. In The Friend in Need, Michelle returns to town without Cam's knowledge. He then tells Cam who tries to help him out. In , he and Hodgins market his grandmother's sauce once Hodgins recreates the sauce. Season 9 In The Turn in the Urn, Finn revealed that the hot sauce is going national and that he was making more money than his family made in a year because of it. Michelle breaks up with him because she met someone else. Relationships Finn has developed a few relationships during his time in the Jeffersonian. Michelle In The Bump in the Road, he begins a relationship with Camille Saroyan's daughter, Michelle Welton. Cam initially disapproves, causing Finn to back off out of respect for his boss's wishes, citing that he owed her a great deal for giving him a second chance and that since she is Michelle's mother, he has to respect her wishes, despite his anger towards Cam. Cam soon relents upon realizing they really want to date, and allowed the both of them to date. He attempts to lie when Michelle visits him without telling Cam she was coming but ends up blurting it out to Cam. Cam comes up with a plan where Finn would arrange to meet Michelle and then tell Cam where they were meeting so she could "accidentally" stumble upon them, pretending not to have known Michelle was in town. Afterwards Cam relents and tells Michelle about what happened, Michelle becomes upset and threatens to let Finn "have it", but Cam convinces Michelle to forgive him. In The Turn in the Urn, Michelle breaks up with Finn because she realized, after cheating on him, she is still too young to commit to one person . Hodgins Hodgins: What are you doing in my lab, Opie? Finn: My name ain't Opie,... Thurston. Hodgins: Thurston? Finn originally doesn't get along with Jack Hodgins who teases him due to his southern accent and colloquialisms but Finn convinces him that as they both speak science they should focus on that rather than what is different about them, Hodgins relents and they become friends after jointly making a python vomit up evidence, even teasing each other in the form of nicknames, Hodgins calls Finn "Opie" (the Ron Howard child character on The Andy Griffiths Show) and Finn calls Hodgins "Thurston" (Thurston Howell III, the Millionaire on Gilligan's Island). Finn has only gotten upset with Hodgins when he consumed the last of Finn's hot sauce that his deceased grandmother had made, ignoring the note Finn had left stating that it belonged to him and without realizing that the hot sauce had sentimental value. Finn forgave him after Hodgins used the lab equipment to discover the recipe, using a swab from the bottle and making more after getting Finn to taste it and make sure it tasted like the sauce his grandmother made. Due to the nice taste, the two decide to enter into business together, getting a chef on their side to help make it and market it as Opie and Thurston's Hot Sauce. * (Note: For those interested, the ingredients of the hot sauce are: red and yellow peppers, cayenne, tomatoes, garlic, onions, cumin, salt, brown sugar, vinegar, and Aframomum Melegueta, otherwise known as Guinea grain.) Trivia * Finn was the intern that earned Brennan's trust the quickest after describing a set of remains in great detail and efficiently handling a python which was hiding inside the lower half of the body. (The Hot Dog in the Competition) * He is shown to be highly intelligent in physics and animal behavior. * He completed his undergraduate degree when he was 16 and Cam discovered that Finn will have a doctorate by the time he turns 20. * When he found out that Christine bit someone at the Jeffersonian Day Care, Finn mentioned that his mom used to say that "he used to chew on folks like a cannibal on Thanksgiving dinner." (The Maiden in the Mushrooms) * He likes to eat Catfish with his grandmother's hot sauce. * He recently purchased a truck that has 12,000 miles on it and a bracelet for Michelle. (The Turn in the Urn) * He is the only other intern aside from Dr. Edison who saw the files for the Ghost Killer Case. * Finn stabbed his step-father in self defense with a hunting knife and threatened to kill him if he ever hurt his mother again. He disappeared and his body was never found, but Finn assures Brennan that he didn't kill his step-father because he knew he wouldn't get away with it after reading a paper she wrote on recovering and analyzing human remains. Category:Characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Interns Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters